


In Which Dan And Phil Get A Dog

by Stormendale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormendale/pseuds/Stormendale
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	In Which Dan And Phil Get A Dog

“I told you to sit, damn it!” Dan said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. The stupid dog wagged its tail excitedly at him.

Training is a journey, Dan reminded himself. Not a ten-minute chore. 

He noticed that Phil had texted. “im @ the grocery store and lost my list. Can u tell me what we need?” Dan rolled his eyes even though there was no one around to see, getting up to walk in the kitchen. He tossed the bag of incentive dog treats on the counter. The white board on the front of the fridge simply read, toilet.

“It just says toilet. Wtf does that mean?” He texted back. The dog was still staring at him, tail moving at warp speed, and he couldn’t help but smile. That tail could cause world peace. Dan sat on the floor, because it wasn’t like he had never sat under the fridge basically binge eating before. The dog (It’s Mung, He reminded himself. He has a name.) bounded gleefully toward Dan, situating himself on his lap. Mung wasn’t quite a puppy anymore, and definitely wasn’t of the lap dog variety but he seemed to disagree.

Apparently Phil knew exactly what toilet meant, because he wasn’t responding to the text. When he walked in the door half an hour later, Dan didn’t want to get up so he shouted, “Phil, come in the kitchen!”

Phil’s face lit up like the Christmas tree in times square, and it made all the training they would to do worth every frustrating minute. “Dan, it’s a dog!” He could have made a sarcastic quip at this, and he nearly did. Phil leaned down next to where he and Mung were sat on the floor and ruffled the dog’s ears excitedly. 

“His name is Mung.” Dan said, smiling despite himself. He decided not to tell Phil that he was named literally after a bean. He would start screaming. “Smol bean!!11!!1”

“Mung! That sounds like the name of somebody who’s a good boy.” Mung licked his face and he laughed. “Is he ours?”

“One hundred percent ours. Cleared it with the landlord and everything, even bought the collar.” Dan said, gesturing to the dog’s neck, whereon sat a collar with a tag that said MUNG embossed in gold, along with their address and phone numbers.

“Oh, Dan!” Phil exclaimed and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you so much. I love him. I love you.”

“If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t have paid a hundred pounds for a well-bred dog and another good thirty for an engraved tag thing. If you start paying more attention to him than me I want a platonic bro divorce.” He said, pulling a serious face.

“Well, too bad, because you’re platonic-bro-stuck with me forever. Besides, who would get custody of Dil? Too complicated. Best to just love each other, I think.”

“You’re right,” Dan said, kissing Phil’s cheek before getting up. “I guess I love you then.”


End file.
